El increible mundo de Gumball: La notita
by CUENTAENBIO
Summary: ¡Hola, holis y hello! Explicare el titulo: ¿Jamás les ha pasado que estan hablando con alguien del sexo opuesto o con una amig@ por medio de una inocente notita? ¿Los han cachado y leido frente la clase? Solo necesitan saber esto para leer el fic... Ademas que la mayoría del summary esta en el fic sorry por la mala redacción, soy nueva en esto. Añadi una cosa que espero les guste:3
1. Solo es tarea

**¡Hola, hola, hoola! Traigo un FNC como cualquier otro; No les voy a decir de qué trata, espero que ustedes lo adivinen, al final pondré una explicación; acepto cualquier idea o crítica constructiva, de ustedes depende que siga en los X Games… a no, me equivoque XD, de ustedes depende los reviews, si con azúcar o tomate y ajo, o prendas intimas o un zapato asqueroso oloroso a queso… Okis, aquí les dejo el FNC. **

-Agh- gruño Darwin al ser arrastrado por Gumball hasta la práctica de porristas  
-Vamos viejo, ayúdame a apoyar a mi chica  
-Gumball- dijo Darwin en un tono casi enojado, -¿otra vez con eso?, tu y Penny ni siquiera están saliendo  
-En mis sueños si- dijo Gumball contemplando como Penny era lanzada hacia el aire  
-Uff, mucho amor entre ustedes dos- sarcásticamente soltó Darwin, viendo como Penny era atrapada por sus amigas, ella los vio y sonrió… solo para uno de ellos.

-Darwin no seas aguafiestas- dijo Gumball mientras se metía un chicle a la boca, -solo llevamos aquí 2 horas, no es mucho… quiero quedarme aquí para que ella sepa que la estoy apoyando  
-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?, a mi no me gusta Penny  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Gumball poniendo ojos kawaii *-*, Darwin lo vio y cedió, -bueno, solo porque eres mi hermano- dicho esto los dos se abrazaron.

~(*-*)~  
-Darwin, Darwin- le dijo Gumball a Darwin aun dormido sobre la banca, -¡Despierta!- le grito casi en el oído, moviéndolo de lado a lado, -¿Qué paso?- pregunto Darwin con baba seca, todo desorientado  
-Darwin, te quedaste dormido  
-¿Ah, no me digas?- pregunto sarcásticamente Darwin limpiándose la cara con su aleta  
-¿Por qué te dormiste?  
-Estaba cansado… además tenía hambre y era la única forma de controlarla  
-Vamos a casa, ya es tarde, creo que son las 5  
-Vámonos- termino Darwin

~(*-*)~

Casi llegando a casa, Darwin le sugirió a Gumball que se adelantara, porque tenía que hacer una cosa antes de llegar, -Espero que sea un regalo- deseó Gumball, adelantándose.  
-Agh- gruño Darwin, -ahora tendré que comprar un regalo- se dijo a si mismo  
Doblo varias cuadras, caminó un buen de tiempo, solo para llegar a la casa donde tendría que hacer esa "cosa", tomo mucho valor para tocar la puerta y esperar a que alguien atendiera, _Tal vez nadie está en casa, _pensó Darwin, al momento en que el papa de Penny abría, con una expresión de inconformidad en su rostro, -Otro mas- se quejo el señor FitzGerald, -¡Penny!- grito viendo hacia el piso de arriba, -¡hay un amigo tuyo aquí!- pasaron solo segundos para que Penny respondiera: -¡Déjalo subir!-, el señor FitzGerald, antes de dejarlo subir le hizo varias preguntas,  
-¿Qué pretendes con mi hija?  
-Nada señor FitzGerald  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Darwin Waterson  
-¿Waterson?, ¿otro?- pregunto incrédulo, -¿Qué tienen ustedes contra mi familia?  
-Nada, solo que vengo a unas cosas de la escuela con ella  
-Bueno, te dejare pasar con una advertencia… No quiero que te le acerques mucho  
-Señor, yo no soy así. Le prometo que nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional  
-Bueno- consideró-…sube  
Darwin subió las escaleras temeroso, la culpa lo comía vivo, lo que más hubiera querido Gumball en el mundo, era entrar en casa de Penny, y ahora desafiaba la regla de "Amigos antes que niñas".  
-¿Hola?- toco Darwin  
-Pasa Darwin- dijo Penny con su típico tono amable  
-Hola Penny  
-Hola Darwin  
Ambos se quedaron viendo, pues ese momento por mas incomodo que era, les traía malos recuerdos…malos en el buen sentido  
~(*-*)~

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK (EN LA ESCUELA)  
** -Penny- susurró Gumball, cuando Darwin le pregunto cuál era su mayor sueño  
-¿Enserio viejo?, ¿otra vez? Deberías luchar por su amor, alguien te la ganara algún día, y te arrepentirás de no hacerle saber que la quieres  
-Pero soy muy tímido  
-¿Tímido?, Ha- rio Darwin, -eres tan tímido que NUNCA te avergüenzas frente a ella  
-Si, viejo, soy tan tímido que NUNCA le he dicho que la quiero (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo)  
-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Penny sorprendiendo a ambos, -Nada, nada- dijo Gumball,  
-no estábamos hablando de ti- pio Darwin  
-Aha- dijo incrédula Penny, -Oye Gumball, quería preguntarte algo  
-¿Si, Penny?  
-Yo quería…  
-Espera- grito Gumball, -tengo que ir al baño- dijo corriendo,  
-¡Gumball!, ¿Qué te pasa?- grito Darwin siguiendo con la vista a su hermano  
-¡Es por la emoción!- respondió entrando al baño y dando un portazo  
-Ay- dijo Darwin, mirando a Penny, -se vuelve loco estando junto a ti- tartamudeo  
-Pff, que tonterías dices Darwin- rio coquetamente  
_Cierto, ella es taaan bonita_ pensó Darwin  
-Darwin, Darwin- le llamo Penny al ver que tenía la cara embobada en ella, -¿te sientes bien?  
-Ah, sí- respondió todo embobado, -Ahora me siento increíble  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Tu  
-¿Yo?- pregunto Penny, de repente Darwin se le abalanzo y le robo un beso, Penny quería quitárselo de encima, pero por otro lado, disfrutaba del beso, ambos correspondieron y sintieron como sus cuerpos se erizaban, al escuchar que el baño se descargo a lo lejos, ambos se alejaron de aquel momento mágico e incomodo  
-Hola, ¿de qué me perdí?- pregunto Gumball, sin tener idea de lo que acababa de pasar segundos atrás  
-De nada, de nada- dijeron los dos casi al unisonó y viéndose entre ellos simultáneamente  
-¿Qué me querías preguntar Penny?  
-Ya nada, quería preguntarte si querías ser mi compañero de laboratorio, pero Darwin me dijo que si, así que…  
-Ay- gimió Gumball, -Darwin, yo quería ser el compañero de Penny  
Darwin miro sus caras simultáneamente y dijo, -Para socializar hermano, Carrie no tiene pareja, tal vez tú puedas, hmm, ¿ser su pareja?,  
-Bueno Darwin, tu ganas, solo por socializar… pero espera, ¿Por qué tu con Penny?  
-Puees…  
-El acepto primero- dijo rápidamente Penny, -además, es bueno experimentar con otras personas, ¿o no Darwin?- pregunto nerviosamente Penny, mientras movía sus libros impacientemente  
-¿Si? oh sí. Gumball ya ríndete… mira- señalo a Carrie que pasaba cerca de ellos, -pídele que sea tu pareja de laboratorio  
-Bueno, bueno. Okey, voy con ella  
Gumball fue con Carrie, mientras Penny y Darwin no se dirigían mirada ni palabra alguna…  
-Puees- dijo Darwin  
-Puees- respondió Penny, -Deberías de ir algún día a mi casa, para, tu sabes, las tareas y trabajos  
-Si- respondió secamente Darwin, -Tal vez algún día vaya a tu casa  
-Pues, te esperare- dijo coquetamente Penny, -de. debo irme, nos vemos luego  
-Nos vemos luego- dijo Darwin para despedirla con la mano, Penny estaba yéndose, cuando abruptamente regreso con Darwin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Darwin solo vio como ella corría hacia afuera de la escuela, mientras se frotaba su mejilla derecha, -Hermoso- se susurro a sí mismo,  
-¿Qué es hermoso?- pregunto Gumball cuando llego a donde Darwin, el rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, se dejo de frotar la mejilla y respondió alegremente: Nada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
**~(*-*)~**  
**-Puees- dijo Darwin, sentándose en la cama de Penny, -¿Qué hacemos primero?, son varias tareas que tenemos que terminar para la otra semana, ¿no?  
-Puees- dijo Penny frente a su espejo en el peinador, -no sé, ¿Cuál es la tarea más difícil y en la que llevara más tiempo hacerla?  
-La…- dijo inspeccionando la lista, -la 5 se me hace difícil, no le entiendo además es de internet, y me la cortaron en mi casa  
_Qué suerte _pensó Penny, -Creo que es la de los minerales, donde debemos elegir uno y hacer un reporte-  
-Si, es esa… ¿Hacemos esta primero? Así dejamos la más fácil para el final  
-Pues sí, prende la computadora- dijo mientras señalaba el mueble rosa donde estaba la computadora, Darwin se paró de la cama y se sentó en la silla del mueble  
-¿Cómo le hago? Es diferente a la que tengo en mi casa  
-Ay, Darwin… Mira este botón- dijo ella inclinándose hacia el CPU que estaba en el piso, -es el que sirve para prenderlo- término poniéndose derecha y viendo a Darwin desde el suelo.  
Se quedaron viendo durante un buen de tiempo, hasta que Darwin le tendio su aleta para que se levantara, -Siéntate tu aquí- dijo cediéndole el asiento, -sabes mas de esto que yo  
-Darwin, usar una computadora no es difícil, yo aprendí con el tiempo… además, como tú vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí es bueno que aprendas- dijo Penny, levantándose de la silla y diciéndole a Darwin con sus gestos que se sentara el ahí, Darwin al final cedió y se sentó, -¿y ahora qué hago?- dijo mientras la veía  
-Abre el navegador… si ese- guio Penny, -¿ves ese cuadro de ahí?, escribe en el lo que vas a buscar, por ejemplo, elijamos un mineral  
-Okey,  
-que te parece… el oro  
-Estaría bien- dijo Darwin, -color oro… como tus ojos- dijo casi entre dientes  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada, nada. ¿Solo pongo "oro"?  
-si  
-Espera, ¿Qué horas son?  
-Las 7:38, ¿por?  
-Mis papas no saben que estoy aquí, debería irme, mañana vengo, así tenemos más tiempo  
-Entonces, creo que deberías correr  
-Si, adiós Penny hasta mañana- dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto, despidiéndose con la aleta **  
**-Adiós Darwin- dijo enfrente de él, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, -Mañana nos vemos  
Darwin se quedo viéndola, con grandes impulsos de besarla… pero solo corrió escaleras abajo: ¡Nos vemos mañana!, grito desde afuera.

~(*-*)~

Estaba a casas de llegar a la suya, cuando vio una patrulla, y sus padres hablándole al policía  
-Nicole, no te pongas histérica- dijo Richard, -a lo mejor se perdió-  
-no lo creo, el sabe cómo llegar a casa  
-Papa tiene razón- dijo Darwin abrazando a Nicole, -me perdí-  
-¿Y porque no te viniste con Gumball?  
-Es que había olvidado algo en la escuela  
-¿Pero cómo te pierdes?, siempre vienes caminando a la casa después la escuela- pregunto Richard  
-Puees- dijo Darwin buscando una excusa- se hizo de noche y no veía nada bien  
-bueno- dijo Richard, -entra a la casa  
-Entonces- dijo el policía, -¿me voy?  
-Si- soltó Nicole, -no nos sirvió de nada  
-¿me pueden dar un poco de comida?  
-No, ya váyase- grito Nicole entrando a su casa y azotando la puerta  
-Darwin- hablo Nicole, -no me creo toda tu excusa  
-Hora de irse- dijeron Anais, Gumball y Darwin subiendo rápido las escaleras, Richard agarro a Darwin y este grito: ¡Sigan sin mí!, Anais y Gumball siguieron corriendo hasta encerrarse en el cuarto.  
-Dinos la verdad- ordenó Nicole, -no me creo ninguna de tus palabras  
-¿No hice creíble la ex…?Perdón, ¡pero yo dije la verdad!  
-No te creo- soltó Richard, -soy un genio en las excusas, y se cuando una excusa no es una excusa  
-¿Quieren la verdad?- dijo enojado Darwin, -¡Les diré la verdad con una condición!... Manténgalo en secreto  
-¿E. en secreto?- dijeron Nicole y Richard al unisonó  
-Puees… Yo voy a casa de *cough* alguien, a hacer tareas de la escuela  
-¿Enserio?- pregunto incrédulo Richard, -Déjalo continuar- ordeno Nicole  
-Bueno, como decía, voy a casa de… amm… no sé si decirles a que casa voy  
-¿Por qué no decirnos?  
-Es que es un secreto- susurro Darwin  
-¿Y porque susurras?  
-Pues, porque… no quiero que Gumball me escuche  
-¿Por qué no habría de escucharte?  
-Se enteraría de que voy a casa de…  
-¿De quién?- preguntaron histéricos Nicole y Richard  
-De, de- tartamudeo Darwin, -de Penny-  
-¿De Penny?- casi gritan ellos de la sorpresa  
-¡Shht!, susurren- dijo Darwin moviendo sus aletas nerviosamente  
-¿De Penny?- susurraron, -¿Qué haces con ella?  
-Trabajos de la escuela, pero tengo la culpa comiéndome porque Gumball… ¡Hola Gumball!, no estábamos hablando de ti- dijo Darwin viendo como Gumball bajaba por las escaleras,  
-Verdad, mama que no hablábamos de el  
-Si- dijo Nicole, -no hablábamos de ti  
-¿Qué dicen?, si estábamos… -Nicole le dio un puñetazo,-auch, no Gumball, no estábamos hablando de ti- dijo Richard sobándose su brazo  
-Bueno, Oye hermano, ¿vienes a dormir?  
-Si, ya subo, deja les digo algo  
-okey, voy subiendo-dicho esto Gumball subió, y Darwin miro a los ojos a sus papas que estaban frente a él, -Les voy a decir la verdad rápido- dijo Darwin mirando hacia su cuarto,  
-Penny y yo…  
-¿Tu y Penny qué?- preguntaron ellos esperando una respuesta por parte de su "hijo"  
-Pues…-  
-¡Darwin!, ¿Vas a subir o no?- grito Gumball desde el cuarto  
-Si, ya subo- grito Darwin y con un susurro les dijo a sus papas, -Luego les digo-  
Entonces subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Minutos después ya estaba dormido.

_-Darwin, Darwin- decía aquella Penny vestida de blanco, -Seamos novios-  
-See- dijo atontado Darwin, -Me gustas mucho Penny- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos, -A mí también me gustas mucho Darwin- dijo Penny para finalmente besarse.  
_-¡Viejo!- despertó Gumball a Darwin, -¿Qué te pasa?  
-¿Qué. Eh. Cómo? –Dijo desorientado Darwin, -Nada… ¿Qué pasa?  
-Escuche que decías "Me gustas mucho", ¿Quién es esa persona tan especial?- pregunto pícaramente Gumball  
-Pff, ¿de qué hablas?... De seguro escuchaste mal  
-no me engañas Darwin  
-Tengo sueño, ya vete a dormir- respondió abruptamente  
-Bueno, me cuentas mañana  
_Tonto Gumball… espero que jamás se entere que bese a Penny _pensó Darwin antes de dormirse  
**EN LA MAÑANA  
**-Chicos, ¡a desayunar!- anuncio Nicole, que en tan solo unos segundos, ya estaban todos en sus respectivas sillas desayunando.  
-Oye viejo-dijo Gumball con la boca llena, -¿Quién era la persona que te gustaba?  
De repente, Nicole y Richard escupieron el cereal y la leche que tenían en sus bocas, Darwin solo se metió mas comida  
-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Gumball anonadado, -¿Qué fue eso?  
-Solo- dijo Nicole limpiándose la boca, -em, tragamos saliva, eso fue todo, ¿no Richard?  
-¿Qué? Oh sí, me atragante… Tenía hambre- dijo mientras se echaba un cucharada grande de cereal de nuevo a la boca  
-Bueno, les creo. Darwin…- dijo Gumball queriendo volverle a preguntar  
-¡Me tengo que ir!- Darwin soltó abruptamente, -Nos vemos en la escuela- se despidió de todos  
-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto por primera vez Anais  
**EN LA ESCUELA  
-**Penny, ¿a qué horas voy a tu casa?- pregunto Darwin, en aquel lugar desconocido por los estudiantes de la primaria Elmore  
-No lo sé…- respondió pensativa, -a las 4 quizás… o espérame después de mi practica de porristas, de ahí nos vamos juntos a mi casa  
-Oh muy bien, de todos modos Gumball me arrastraría ahí… ¡Oh espera! Nos olvidamos de Gumball, se enojara conmigo si sabe que voy a tu casa  
-¿Por qué habría de enojarse?  
-Es que el… aun esta…- tartamudeo Darwin  
-¡¿Aun esta qué?!- pregunto Penny  
-Enamorado de ti… Pero Penny, quiero decirte algo… que te quería decir desde hace tiempo  
-¿Qué Darwin?- suspiro Penny, mirándose los dos directo a los ojos, luego al Darwin susurro Te quiero.  
De repente, escucharon que Gumball gritaba -¡Darwin! ¿Donde estas?-, los dos se miraron por unos segundos y se dieron un lindo abrazo  
-Nos vemos luego- se dijeron mutuamente, antes de irse cada quien por su lado  
Darwin corrió hacia donde estaba Gumball, cuando llego con él, con la respiración cortada: estaba cansado  
-¿Dónde estabas viejo?, te he estado buscando desde que llegue  
-En el baño, perdón, traía diarrea- dijo entrecortadamente  
-¿y porque corrías? El baño esta a la vuelta de la esquina  
-Están cerrados  
-Hmm, ya están abiertos  
-Mejor- sugirió Darwin, -vamos a clases  
-Bueno- dijo extrañado Gumball, -vamos-  
**EN EL SALON  
**-Si se fijan, Galileo Galilei…- explicaba la Srita. Simian  
-Viejo- dijo Gumball tocando a Darwin, -estoy aburrido  
-Shht, nos descubrirán  
-Bueno- dijo sacando una hojita y escribiendo lo que le quería decir  
"G-¿De quién hablabas en tu sueño?" se la dio a Darwin y este solo miro al techo en una señal de _"esto no puede pasar de nuevo"  
_"D-¿De quién hablas?, no te entiendo"  
"G-No te hagas el bobo, cuando dormías escuche que dijiste _me gustas mucho_, ¿de quién se trata?"  
"D-De nadie"  
"G-Dime"  
"D- No"  
"G-Entonces si es verdad, te gusta alguien. Vamos viejo, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros"  
"D-Es MI secreto"  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Simian mirando la hoja que le pasaba Darwin a Gumball,  
-Nada- respondieron al unisonó, con sudor en sus caras  
_Si la lee en voz alta, estoy muerto _pensó Darwin  
-Ahora, como está en contra de las reglas del salón pasarse notitas, la leeré en frente de la clase- dijo Simian pasándole una leída  
-¿Quién es?- pregunto ella  
-NADIE- dijo Darwin en un tono enojado-asustado  
-Bueno, como no me quieres decir, la leeré en voz alta:  
Gumball dice: ¿ De quién hablabas en tu sueño?  
Darwin dice: ¿De quién hablas?, no te entiendo  
Gumball dice: No te hagas el bobo, cuando dormías escuche que dijiste me gustas mucho, ¿de quién se trata?-  
De repente la clase dijo al unisonó –Iuu- a modo de burla (N/A: Espero que conozcan ese sonido :|)  
-Sigue, sigue- dijo Banana Joe, parado sobre su pupitre  
-Señorita Simian- se opuso Penny-¿ no es contra los derechos de los niños, hablar de un problema personal frente a la clase?, o sea, es algo personal  
-Solo por eso- dijo Simian, dando ilusiones a Darwin y a Penny, -la seguiré leyendo- estos dos suspiraron a modo de derrota  
-Darwin dice: De nadie  
Gumball dice: Dime  
Darwin dice: No  
Gumball dice: Entonces si es verdad, te gusta alguien. Vamos viejo, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros  
Darwin dice: Es MI secreto  
¿A quién se refería Waterson?- pregunto Simian, -me dejan en suspenso  
-Señorita Simian, no es por ser malo ni nada, pero creo que eso no le incumbe  
-Si me incumbe, me dejo con dudas, ¿Quién es la chica?  
Darwin miro hacia atrás mirando a todos sus compañeros, pero el solo quería ver a Penny, y esta le hizo una seña de que se quedara callado, este rápido volteo a ver a la señorita Simian, se puso a su altura y le dijo en tono desafiante  
-Usted. No. Es. Nadie. Para. Saberlo.-  
**EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR **  
-Director, no es culpa mía- se excusaba Darwin, -son mis sentimientos, y no me gusta compartir mis sentimientos íntimos  
-Eso sí, pero tampoco debía desafiar a la señorita Simian, Waterson  
-Yo no la desafié, al contrario, le hice saber lo que pensaba  
-Pues tal vez lo que tú piensas está mal- dijo el Dir. Brown  
-¡Pues tal vez, LO QUE USTED PIENSA TAMBIEN ESTA MAL!- dijo Darwin, parado sobre la silla, y en un tono casi desafiante  
-suficiente- soltó el Dir. Brown, harto con la conducta de Darwin, -Lo siento Waterson, tan buen niño que es, pero voy a tener que suspenderlo.  
**EN LA CASA WATERSON  
-**Darwin, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Anais, a un lado de Darwin en el sofá, Darwin cabizbajo solo negó con la cabeza  
-No lo sé- suspiro  
-¿Sabes que cuando regresen mama y papa, te va a ir muy mal?  
-Si lo sé, pero ya saben porque fue así  
En ese momento, iba entrando Nicole y Richard a la casa, con sus caras que mostraban que estaban decepcionados  
-Darwin- dijo Nicole sentándose a su lado, -¿Qué te pasa?  
-Señora mama… querían saber mi secreto- dijo rompiendo a llorar  
Nicole solo lo abrazo y le empezó a acariciar su cabeza, Richard quito a Anais y se sentó en su lugar, Anais solo se quedo mirando la escena… algo no cuadraba  
-Oigan, ¿y Gumball?  
-Oh Dios- dijo Darwin, -la práctica-  
Salió corriendo como si de Flash se tratase hasta la cancha de la escuela, y ahí estaba Gumball  
-¿Qué te pasa viejo?  
-¿No sabes?  
-¿Saber qué?  
-Que por TU culpa me suspendieron  
-¿Te suspendieron?... Buena broma, pero no te la creo, tu eres demasiado lindo para esas cosas  
-No es una broma- dijo enojado, -ahora todo el salón quiere saber MI secreto… y todo es tu culpa  
-¿Por qué mía?  
-Por la boba notita  
-¿Qué querías?, yo solo quería saber de quién hablabas  
-Pues ahora, todo el mundo quiere saber de quién hablo  
-¿Y porque no lo dices?  
-Es mi secreto  
-Somos hermanos, ¿no?- Darwin asintió -cuéntame, no me enojare  
-Bueno…- empezó Darwin  
-Hola chicos- dijo Penny llegando con ellos, -¿Qué te pasa Darwin?- pregunto viendo como las lagrimas caían  
-Solo está un poco sensible hoy- respondió Gumball, -todo por no decir quién le gusta, que ridículo ¿no?  
-No Gumball- dijo seriamente Penny, -no es ridículo ni nada, es algo personal, y si él no quiere que nadie lo sepa, es porque él quiere que NADIE LO SEPA, es su decisión no la de nosotros  
-Uy… ¿desde cuándo defiendes a Darwin?- pregunto Gumball intrigado  
-Puees- dijo Penny mirando a Darwin, mientras él abría los ojos como platos y negaba con la cabeza, _Aun no le digas _pensaba Darwin, queriendo que Penny pudiera leer su mente  
-No te podemos decir- dijo Penny  
-A bue… Espera, ¿podemos?  
-Si- dijo Darwin enfrente de él, -Ahora por tu culpa todos quieren saber de quien hablaba en mi sueño y en la notita, ¿quieres que lo diga?  
-¿Por qué no viejo?  
-Bueno, mañana voy a decirlo, para que todo el mundo, incluyendo Santa, lo sepa  
-Okey, okey. Vamos a casa  
-No puedo  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Tengo que hacer tareas- respondió Darwin, tomando a Penny de la mano y caminando fuera de la escuela  
-¿pero qué…?- se dijo Gumball a sí mismo  
**EN LA CASA FITZGERALD  
-**Hola papa, hola mama- dijo Penny entrando por la puerta y dejando a Darwin pasar, -Traigo mi amigo conmigo  
-¡Vénganse a cenar!- dijo la señora FitzGerald  
-Vamos- invito Penny, -huele a macarrones  
Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo, semi-comiendo desde la vista de Darwin, que se sentía muy incomodo comiendo con otra familia  
-Y bueno- dijo la Sra. FitzGerald, -¿Cómo te llamas hijo?  
-Darwin Waterson, señorita. Un gusto conocerla  
-Oh no, el gusto es mío  
-¿y tú eres el novio de Penny?- pregunto la hermana pequeña, Penny se atraganto con la comida y se limpio la boca, -No- dijo mirando a Darwin, -es mi amigo-  
-Darwin, vamos a hacer la tarea- tomo la mano de Darwin para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba  
-¡Me gusto su comidaaa!- grito Darwin mientras era arrastrado por Penny hasta su habitación  
Los papás solo se miraron extrañados, y siguieron comiendo.  
Ya en la habitación de Penny, Darwin se sentó en la cama, y suspiro, -Penny, ya no se qué hacer, me gustas mucho, pero no soporto pensar que lastimare a Gumball si se entera  
-A mí también me gustas mucho Darwin- dijo ella sentándose a un lado de él en la cama, tomándose de las manos, -Penny… hoy soñé contigo, y supe que debía estar contigo hasta el fin del mundo-  
-El mundo no se acaba, lo que se acaba es la vida  
-A eso me refiero, mientras el mundo exista… mi amor también  
-Aww, Darwin, eso es muy tierno  
-No, tu eres muy tierna- dijo besándola, Darwin tomo la cara de Penny y la apretó contra la suya, volviéndose el beso más apasionado del mundo  
-no sabes cuánto te quiero- dijo ella entrecortadamente, -no, no lo sé… lo que si se, es que nosotros nos amamos- dijo Darwin alejándose de ella  
-no sé porque le dije a Gumball que mañana le diría al mundo lo que siento por ti, me siento como un idiota  
-No eres un idiota, Darwin. Fue el coraje del momento lo que te hizo hablar sin razón  
-¿crees que lo deba hacer?  
-No se… Tal vez sí, nos quitaríamos un peso de encima  
-Es que me da nervios pensar como reaccionaria Gumball  
-Podemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto  
-See, pero mis papas medio saben  
-¿medio saben?  
-No les termine de contar  
-Pues es bueno que nuestros papas lo sepan, pero que no salga de ahí  
-Entonces, ¿Qué hago mañana?  
-Di que te gusta otra cosa, como no se… comida, famoso  
-Jajá- estallo en risa Darwin, -mañana diré que me gusta mucho la comida de pez  
-Sera muy gracioso, así las personas ya no nos molestaran  
-See… oye, ¿no teníamos que hacer la tarea?  
-Ay, se me había olvidado… Manos a la obra-

**Primeramente, ustedes deciden si quieren que la siga, si quieren saber que paso con Darwin y la confesión y como Gumball lo tomo.  
Para que se den una idea me inspire por el episodio Fin del Mundo o algo así del programa, no sé, se vio bien CUTE cuando Darwin pregunto por Gumball, por un segundo me lo creí.**  
**Después de leer este FNC se van a dar cuenta de lo que tratan más o menos la mayoría de mis historias, que resumido es así: 1, 2 y 3 son personas, 1 es amig de 3, a 1 le gusta 2, pero a 3 también, 2 y 3 tienen una relación en secreto, 1 no sabe, pero cuando se entera los deja y busca otra persona. Me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis FNC dejan a 1 lastimado pero aun así sigue adelante, por ej.: en mi FNC de RalphxCalhoun, que espero hayan leído, Félix queda dolido pero sigue adelante, en mi otro FNC de RigbyxMargarita, que también espero hayan leído, Mordecai queda dolido pero sigue adelante, y así sucesivamente, espero no hacer un FNC de JakexPB porque me pasaría de… así que no se sorprendan que haya usado DarwinxPenny, si quieren que escriba de ellos, denme palomita verde, hasta luego y nos vemos en la próxima edición de los X Games… Agh, siempre me equivoco, nos vemos en otro FNC:* BV  
-Xia  
**PSD: ¿Cómo se llama el episodio donde Gumball, Darwin y Anais tienen un perrito? Si se me la respuesta pero…  
El primero que me conteste se ganara vacaciones en Hawái todo pagadooo…. **MENTIRA**


	2. Situaciones desesperadas ¿requieren?

**Holiwis c:  
Aqui esta el 2ndo cap de este ya-no-tan-bueno, porque lo releo y ya no me gusta tanto como cuando lo escribi, pero ñaa...  
Bienvenidos a los X Games, asi que ¡a correr!**  
(MasterLarry vio esto:)  
-Al menos el trabajo salió bien- soltó Darwin nerviosamente mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de Penny sintiendo la textura de la cobija entre sus aletas  
-Si… al menos eso ESTÁ bien- dijo ella recalcando en la palabra "esta"  
-¿Eh? Ah, ya te entendí- dijo Darwin entendiendo la indirecta, orillándose y recargándose en la cama, -pero no se qué hacer con lo demás, de hecho creo que mañana ni iré a la escuela… Me rindo- soltó para después tirarse de nuevo en la cama y envolverse en la cobija  
-Darwin- suspiro ella, sentándose en la cama, -se que te sientes mal por todo… esto, pero aun así no debes dejar que lo que digan los demás te lastime o te afecte… te ves débil  
-¿y no lo soy?- dijo en tono sarcástico, -o sea Penny, hablamos de mi, la sombra de Gumball, se que debo hablar pero ni sé que decir- tomo la cobija y se tapo la cara a modo de derrota  
-Yo te voy a decir que debes de decir- respondió ella acercándose a él y tomando sus aletas entre sus manos:  
Hoy NO voy a revelar mi secreto  
hoy diré la verdad sobre ustedes  
curiosos que solo quieren un chisme  
curiosos que no saben lo que pienso  
ni lo que soy  
ni lo que siento…  
Te alejas y ya- dijo Penny para después soltar sus aletas abruptamente  
-"¿Te alejas y ya?" ¿En serio?  
-Si Darwin, en serio. TE ALEJAS Y YA  
-Espera, espera… ¿Qué tenía que decir?  
-Darwin… -respondió Penny pensativa - ya no quiero seguir con esto, nuestra relación era "estrictamente profesional" ahora no sé ni cómo me enamore de ti  
-No Penny- respondió Darwin entre sollozos, -no digas eso  
-pues lo dije Darwin… TE ALEJAS Y YA  
Dicho esto, Darwin no aguanto y rompió a llorar mientras corría a toda velocidad por las escaleras y salía por la puerta de la casa de Penny  
-¡TE ALEJAS Y YA!-grito él, mirando la casa

Darwin no se apresuro en llegar a la suya, iba a paso de tortuga, pateando una piedrita.  
Paro casas antes de llegar a la suya con la esperanza de ver a la patrulla y a su familia afuera preocupada, pero solo vio oscuridad infinita, tanto en la calle como en su casa  
_¿Pero qué diantres? _Pensó mientras abría la puerta de su casa  
Al entrar vio todo oscuro, guiándose llego a las escaleras para posteriormente subir a su cuarto, meterse a su pecera y llorar hasta quedarse dormido  
_¿Qué podría pasar en el peor de los casos?  
Que se rían, que Penny no me volviera a hablar, que Gumball no me volviera a hablar… que nadie me volviera a hablar  
Pero Penny… ¿Qué hare para estar de vuelta con ella?  
¿Qué diré esta mañana en la escuela?  
¿Qué me gusta y ya?  
TE ALEJAS Y YA, TE ALEJAS Y YA, TE ALEJAS Y YA  
_Darwin se levanto con la respiración cortada y sus ojos abiertos como platos, miro hacia la litera y vio a Gumball con la cara aplastada en la almohada, _De seguro estuvo llorando…me siento terrible _se dijo Darwin para después volver a cerrar los ojos  
_-Compañeros de la escuela, querían que hablara… ¡PUES VOY A HABLAR!__  
Si eso suena convincente… pero  
_-¡Niños a desayunar!- grito Nicole desde el piso de abajo, haciendo que Darwin se sobre saltara  
-Ya voy- grito Anais, mientras se vestía rápidamente y corría escaleras abajo  
-Ya voy- dijo Gumball con la voz apagada y un poco quebrada  
A Darwin le dio un mini infarto escuchar a su hermano así, ¡verlo con Penny lo desanimo mucho!  
Hoy en la escuela tendría que hablar con toda la confianza del mundo, para que Gumball se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero había un problema… ¿habría secuelas?

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Darwin llego mucho después que Gumball, quería evitar topárselo hasta la hora del almuerzo que era la HORA CERO de Darwin, y la hora donde todo revelaría; Tampoco se quería topar con Penny, eso arruinaría toda la "sorpresa"… Al final Darwin decidió encerrarse en el baño y ensayar todo lo que iba a decir que estaba escrito en un papel, aun así, ir a clases seria tiempo perdido porque se supone que lo habían suspendido  
Leía y leía el pedazo de papel, luego miraba la pared del baño y lo repetía; Conto los timbres hasta escuchar el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, espero solo segundos para salir del baño sin ser visto por la Srita. Simian y el Dir. Brown que se supone estarían en la oficina haciendo quien-sabe-que  
Darwin se iba escondiendo en cada objeto que veía hasta que Terry le toco el hombro, asustándolo  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Nada… nada- dijo moviendo sus aletas nerviosamente  
-¿En serio? ¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunto Terry observando el papelito que sostenía  
-Acompáñame a la cafetería y te diré que es  
-Vamos- dijo ella desconfiada  
Ambos corrieron hasta llegar ahí, Darwin sintió como era mirado por todos, sintió cada mirada furtiva picando su cuerpo, se aclaro la garganta y se subió a la mesa de su derecha  
-Compañeros de escuela…- empezó Darwin, -¿querían que hablara? ¡Pues voy a hablar!- quería empezar a hablar lo que había aprendido toda la mañana, pero las miradas penetrantes (N/A Ha, penetrantes:) de sus compañeros hicieron que se le olvidara casi la mitad del discurso,  
-Yo… yo- tartamudeo Darwin con la mano en el pecho, luego miro a Penny mover el tenedor aburrida y luego volteo a mirar a Gumball que comía en modo triste  
-Yo… yo hoy quiero decir de que trataba aquella notita, pero primero- dijo improvisando, -Gumball, no sabes cómo y cuanto lo siento… Siento haberte herido de esta forma, siento la forma en que te enteraste, siento que me…- Gumball lo miro- que me tengas como hermano, no merezco ese título, te robe lo que MÁS querías porque ciertamente lo que te robe ahora es lo que más quiero- dijo Darwin viendo a Penny, ella solo lo miro y siguió comiendo  
-Aquella notita no es ni lo más mínimo de un problema como los que tengo ahorita: primero me suspenden, segundo me peleo con mi mejor amigo, tercero ella me odia y cuarto… de seguro me expulsan por estar parado aquí- dijo levantando sus pies como si estuviera en algún liquido asqueroso y viscoso  
-¿Quién es?- grito Banana Joe desesperado entre el público que rodeaba la mesa  
-Puees- respondió Darwin rascándose la nuca  
-Puees- respondió Penny atravesando el "publico", llegando hasta el  
-Hola Penny- dijo Darwin viéndola subir hasta arriba de la mesa  
-Hola Darwin… Jamás pensé que subirías aquí-  
-Yo SI iba a subir… Compañeros- dijo Darwin dirigiéndose a ellos:  
-Hoy NO voy a revelar mi secreto  
hoy diré la verdad sobre ustedes  
curiosos que solo quieren un chisme  
curiosos que no saben lo que pienso  
ni lo que soy  
ni lo que siento…  
-Aww, te acordaste Darwin  
-¡¿Qué dices?!- dijo tomándola de la cintura, -jamás lo olvide- terminó besándola suavemente en los labios.  
Se escuchó un "Wow" entre el público, a la mayoría se les cayó la mandíbula de aquella escena, Banana Joe fue el primero en hablar en aquel momento tan silencioso  
-Ahí viene el director… se ve molesto- dijo señalando la puerta del pasillo  
Darwin soltó a Penny, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y corrió por la otra puerta  
Penny se quedó ahí sobando su mejilla… -Hermoso- se dijo a si misma  
Darwin corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la escuela, hasta llegar a la cancha buscando un lugar donde esconderse hasta el timbre de salida. Al final decidió saltar la cerca y quedarse detrás de ella hasta que fueran por Gumball.  
Se sentó en la banqueta durante minutos, para después quedarse dormido sin saberlo.

-¡DARWIN!- grito Penny sacudiéndolo de lado a lado, provocando que Darwin se levantara sobre exaltado  
-¿Qué-eh-que?- dijo, mirando a Penny, -Me asustaste- se quitó la baba seca, -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Si quieres me voy  
-No, no quédate… Mi error, ji ji- respondió Darwin, tomándola del brazo, Penny se sentó a su lado,  
-lo que hiciste en el almuerzo fue muy valiente  
-No fue nada… Por ti, hasta la luna la bajaría- dijo tomando su mano, Penny solo la apretó más fuerte  
-No seas cursi- rio, -pero… me preocupa lo que paso en la cafetería  
-¿Qué paso?  
-que… Gumball no te hablo, solo te miro, asintió y siguió comiendo… no me gusta hacerlo sentir mal  
-A mí tampoco, ¿crees que debamos hablar con él?  
-Sí, quiero decir… ¿porque no?  
-Pero… ¿Qué horas son?  
-Ya son como las 4, creo que ya se fue a casa  
-¿Vamos? digo, me da curiosidad que ira a pensar, pero me da miedo la respuesta

**MUAJAJAJA si no hay reviews, no se sigue la historia, y si no se sigue la historia… VALE QUESO LA VIDA  
Sorry, por hacerlo tan... cursi, pero no se, estaba aburrida y si, me sali del personaje  
Si quieren que la siga, aviéntenme sus prendas íntimas o sus tomatazos, ¡vamos! no es tan difícil, además es gratis c:  
Bye, BV:*  
-Xia**


End file.
